


jealousy is unbecoming (but oh so satisfying)

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is a fucking saint I swear, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, Marriage of Convenience, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Nyx is notjealousof the Prince's friendship with Prompto.Haha. Of course not.That'd be silly.





	jealousy is unbecoming (but oh so satisfying)

“So, the Prince,” Nyx said, throwing himself on the comfortable couch in Cor’s office, one arm folded over his head, while the other folded over his belly. “The Prince likes Prompto, right?”

Cor sighed the same sigh he always sighed whenever Nyx scurried into his office with the haunted look of a stupid man not quite ready to admit how stupid he was being, and closed the laptop in front of him. It wasn’t like he was going to get any work done anyway, not until Nyx managed to talk himself out of whatever mental labyrinth he was stuck in, thanked Cor for his advice (which to Cor’s reckoning, meant his silence) and then went right back to drive Titus into drinking with his stunts.

He supposed it made some awkward kind of sense, considering he was the only person Nyx knew that knew about the actual truth of his marriage - Cor couldn’t very well tell him Regis was an avid follower of his misadventures without causing the poor idiot a heart attack, after all - and the fact Cor wasn’t inclined to burst that bubble probably made him complicit to its developments, in Nyx’s mind.

Not to say Cor didn’t enjoy it, because he did. He was a sucker for soap operas and this one was hilarious in a teethless kind of way that reminded him keenly of a certain stupid idiot Prince fumbling awkwardly about his feelings. (He was much better at it, once he became King, though the awkward fumbling was still unfairly cute, to this day.)

“Define  _like_ ,” Cor said, deadpan and matter of fact, pulling open a drawer and taking out a bag of chocolate covered chips.

He could, theoretically, just tell Nyx that the Prince was in a rather… precarious balancing act with his Shield and his chosen Adviser, but then so could Prompto, and clearly he hadn’t, because he was apparently smart enough to know not to gossip. Cor made a mental note to add that as plus in Prompto’s upcoming quarterly performance review.

“I mean he’s his best friend,” Nyx said, glaring at Cor as he ate his chips - at least it wasn’t popcorn, Nyx should be grateful for small mercies - and then staring at the ceiling. “Of course they like each other. And just. They’re friends. Good friends. The best of friends, really. I don’t have a problem with that.” Nyx paused, frowned and nodded solemnly. “I don’t have a problem with that,” he insisted, almost like he was convincing himself of the fact.

Cor popped a chip into his mouth and felt gracious enough to hum, rather than outright call bullshit.

“ _Mhm_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
